Surprise Playdate
by xephwrites
Summary: When a demon thinks he has the drop on the Winchesters, they turn the table and have some fun.  WARNINGS Slash, wincest, dark!Dean, dark!Sam, bloodplay, torture, graphic m/m sex, really dark and twisted fic.


Follow up piece to "Our Needs Satisfied"

* * *

Sam was stretched out on the bed, humming contentedly as Dean traced small designs on the broad back. Dean chuckled as he placed a kiss on one of the small dimples on his brother's back.

"Love it when you're like this," Dean said onto the skin. "So relaxed after a few shots of demon blood." Sam turned his head and rested it on his arm.

"Kinda like you after sex?" Sam asked in a dreamy voice.

"Something like that," Dean mumbled as he dragged his lips across Sam's ribs. Sam pushed himself up on his arms, his eyes wide with excitement. "What?" Dean asked.

"What a fucking idiot," Sam said with a smile. Dean quirked his eyebrows at his brother.

A knock sounded at the motel room door. Sam's face lit up like a child at Christmas.

"A stupid demon," Sam said. He nudged Dean off the bed with his foot. "Answer it."

Dean rose off the bed, pulling a flannel shirt over his bare chest. He still wasn't used to Sam's ability to sense demons, but he sure enjoyed it. Dean cracked the door open a bit and looked out.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Maintenance," the man on the other side said. He held up a tool box. "Had a few complaints about the radiators and just wanted to make sure that yours was working fine."

"We didn't complain," Dean said. Sam chuckled from the bed.

"Let him in," Sam said as he rolled over onto his back. Dean undid the chain and let the maintenance man it.

Once inside, he chuckled and placed the toolbox on the floor.

"Boy, you two are stupid," the maintenance man chuckled as his eyes went black. Dean slid the chain across the door as the demon was flung against the wall. He struggled, but remained pinned.

"Not as stupid as you, apparently," Dean said. He checked under the other bed, making sure the Devil's Trap was unblemished.

"What the fuck?" The demon shouted. Sam laughed.

"You did know we were in here, right?" Sam asked, stretching his body. Dean ran an appraising look over his half naked brother. "Get the shower curtain."

Dean walked into the bathroom and ripped the lime green curtain off the rod. Back in the main room, he spread it over the unused bed. He picked up the toolbox by the door and placed it on the table. Opening it, he whistled at the contents. They were common tools, but Dean's mind wandered at the possibilities they held.

Sam flung the demon from the wall and pinned him to the bed.

"You won't kill me," the demon spat. "You'll have a hell of a lot of trouble on your hands if you do!" Dean pulled a pair of pliers out of the box.

"Listen to this guy," he laughed. "Like he's important or something." Dean squeezed the pliers a few times. "Nice grip."

Sam rose from the bed and stood beside the demon.

"How did you get topside?" He asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Fuck you!" The demon spat. Sam clenched his fist and the demon shrieked.

"Was it a reward? Or was it punishment?" Sam picked up a discarded shirt from the floor and twisted it. He gagged the demon with it.

"Good idea," Dean said, admiring a pair of wire cutters. "Don't want the neighbors complaining while we torture this helmet wearing demon."

Sam knelt beside the demon with a twisted smile on his face.

"You honestly believe that if anything happens to you topside, we're going to face the wrath of hell, right?" Sam asked as he got comfortable on the floor. "Cause the funny thing is, they won't touch us no matter what we do." He looked up at Dean who was twirling an awl in his hand. The demon shouted something through the fabric in his mouth.

"You do know why, right?" Dean asked as he placed an array of tools on the other bed. "Oh, that's right. You're stupid, so they didn't tell you." He opened one of the duffels and pulled out a bottle of holy water and some salt, placing them beside the tools.

"Dean was Alistair's prize," Sam said as he crawled on the floor to the foot of the bed, removing the demon's shoes. "Probably still is. Taught him all about how to torture. But what Alistair didn't teach was the enjoyment. Dean learned that on his own." Sam flicked the soles of the bare feet. Dean ran his hand along Sam's cheek.

"Sammy here is what you black-eyed fuckers call the Boy King," Dean looked down at Sam with pride. "My baby brother opened one of the Devil's Gates and marched through Hell, using the powers Azazel gave him, killing everyone in his path. Even Azazel himself." Dean picked up the pair of pliers and knelt at the foot of the bed. "So Lilith made him a deal. I got to leave Hell if Sammy wouldn't take over."

Dean grabbed one of the demon's toenails with the pliers and pulled it off. The demon screamed around the gag. Dean held up the nail and admired it. He dropped it on the shower curtain and pulled out the next one. The demon screamed again.

"See, Sammy scared them," Dean continued as he pulled each toenail out. "Remember sealing that deal?"

"Fuck, yeah," Sam moaned. "Lilith may be a bitch, but she's an awesome lay."

Dean sprinkled salt over the bleeding toes, making the demon screech again.

"So, to keep him happy, they toss us expendable demons," Dean purred as he moved to the other side of the bed. He took the thumbnail in the pliers and pulled it out. "And you, my short bus riding friend, happen to be the latest peace offering from downstairs."

The demon continued to scream as Dean pulled out the rest of the nails on his hand. Dean had a contented smile on his face.

"It's too bad we have to keep you gagged," Sam said as he ran his tongue along the shower curtain, gathering up the blood. "It gets Dean so hard when you scream."

Dean moved to the other side, removing the nails from the other hand. Sam stared at the bulge in Dean's jeans.

"Christo," Sam whispered. The demon twitched and hissed, his eyes going black. The brothers chuckled. Sam put on a playful pout and looked up at Dean. "I wanna play too."

Dean tossed the awl to his brother. Dean leaned over the demon and ripped his shirt open.

"Don't worry," Dean whispered in the demon's ear. "This will hurt. A lot." Dean picked up the wire cutters.

The brothers stabbed and sliced into the demon, smiling at the screams. They sprinkled salt and holy water into the wounds they made. Sam tired of the torturing quickly and moved back to the other bed, shucking his pants off.

"Gonna fuck you so hard when you're done," Sam moaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock. He gathered the precome at the tip and spread it around. Dean had long ago removed the flannel shirt, and his chest and arms were covered in blood splatters.

"Tell me," Dean whispered as he twisted the drywall saw in the demon's stomach. Sam began stroking himself lazily.

"Gonna lay you out on that bed, beside him," Sam motioned with his head to the bleeding demon. "Lick every spot of blood off your body." Dean tried to suppress a moan as he pulled the drywall saw through the flesh.

"Since I only fucked you an hour ago, I should be able to spread blood on my cock and shove it right inside," Sam gasped as his hand picked up the pace a little. "Won't let you touch yourself either. Fuck you so hard, you'll come just from my cock."

"Dammit Sammy," Dean groaned. "Gonna make me come in my pants if you keep talking like that." Dean stared down at the mangled body. It was twitching, fighting to keep alive. "Don't think he can play with us anymore," Dean said as he undid his jeans.

Sam sat up and his eyes went black. Sam held up his hand and closed it. Black smoke poured out of the cuts in the body. Dean groaned as he stared into the black depths.

"Keep the eyes," Dean panted as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. His dick was red and leaking. Sam pounced on Dean, pinning him to the bed. The shower curtain rustled as they pushed the body to the far side.

"Like it when my eyes are black?" Sam purred as he began licking the blood off Dean's chest. Dean whimpered and arched into the touch.

The movement on the bed made the pooled blood spread, covering the brothers in it's sticky warmth. Dean hissed slightly as the mild burn heightened his arousal. Sam made kitten licks all the way down his brother's chest. Sam ran his tongue along the base of Dean's cock. Dean threaded his blood soaked hands into Sam's hair. Sam licked down the side of his thigh and spread the muscled legs further apart.

"Looks like some blood got down here," Sam chuckled. He pressed behind Dean's balls and gave a lick to Dean's hole. Dean pressed against his brother's mouth as Sam licked around the muscle.

"Fuck me," Dean begged. Sam rose up on his knees and ran his hand through an undisturbed pool of blood. He slicked up his cock with it, moaning as Dean spread his legs further. He pulled Dean off his back.

"Ride me," Sam growled, his eyes going black again. "Ride me like the good little cockslut you are." Dean whimpered and straddled Sam's long legs. Sam held his hips as he positioned himself over Sam's dick and slid down, taking him all in.

They moaned together when Dean was fully seated. Sam gripped his brother's narrow hips tightly and began to thrust up into the tight heat. Dean rocked his hips, building up to a frantic pace.

"Thinking about fucking Lilith?" Dean panted as he bit down on Sam's collar bone. Sam groaned and licked some blood that ended up behind Dean's ear. Dean rocked down harder. "You liked sticking your cock in that unholy tight cunt, didn't you?"

Sam threaded his hand in Dean's hair and yanked his head back. Dean stared into his brother's black eyes. Dean rested his hands back on the bed, arching his body. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and thrust in harder. Dean's body shook as a breathless shout tore from his throat when Sam pressed against his prostate.

"And I'll do it again in three years," Sam growled. Dean braced his upper body as best as he could on the slick vinyl, holding himself at the right angle. Every thrust hit his prostate, making him whine.

"C'mon, Sammy," he panted. Sam pushed deeper and harder into his brother. Dean's body began to tremble as his orgasm approached.

"Come. You. Demented. Little. Bastard." Sam grunted, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. Dean's hands clenched the shower curtain and shouted. White ropes of come covered his chest as his muscles clenched around Sam. Sam threw his head back and shouted, filling his brother.

They collapsed on the bed, sweaty and blood soaked. Sam placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips as he pulled out. Sam's eyes returned to their normal hazel.

"Three more years," Dean whispered, brushing a blood-soaked lock of hair out of Sam's eyes. "Three more years and Hell will be our playground." Sam kissed Dean again, biting at his bottom lip.

"Let's shower before this shit dries," Sam said, pulling himself off the bed. He held a hand out to Dean. He allowed himself to be pulled off the bed. "And you should eat something. I want you to fuck me hard as the body burns."

"I love your twisted mind, baby brother," Dean said as they walked to the bathroom, holding hands.

* * *

It's possible this may turn into a bigger verse. Depends on how the muses work! )


End file.
